


What Should Have Been

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gay, Gay Character, M/M, Romance, So is Ash, alternative ending, eiji is baby boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SPOILERS TO BANANAFISH (obviously)I recently watched Bananafish, I absolutely loved it but I can't say the same about the ending. I kept feeling it was unnecessary. So I tried making an ending where Ash didn't get killed off.PS: If you thought the ending was good I respect your opinion :/I might create other stories from this of Ash and Eiji in Japan if I so feel.





	What Should Have Been

“ASH!”

Ash swerved around shocked to hear a voice he had grown accustomed to but felt he’d never hear again.

Eiji still in his wheelchair was slowly rolling down the street, orange leaves swirling around him in the breeze.

Ash ran to catch the wheelchair from rolling further. “What are you doing here? What about your flight?”  
  
“You didn’t come, Ash!” Eiji grabbed his coat pulling him closer, brown eyes shining from tears he tried to keep back.  
Ash paused for a moment taken aback. A dead leaf was nestled in the boy's hair.

  
“Eiji.”

  
“Yes, Ash.”

  
“Did you seriously miss your flight running around town looking for me?”

  
“There’s still some time-“

  
“Your flight goes in a few minutes, are you kidding me Ei-“

  
Eiji pushed an envelope into Ash’s hands, wiping his teary eyes.

  
“I know, I know but- and I don’t know why- but I’ve always felt I had to protect you, Ash. I mean I know it’s always the opposite but I-I really thought you’d come to see me off but you didn’t so I got worried…” He trailed off.

  
Ash leaned down looking closely at the black-haired boy. He opened the envelope inside was a ticket to Japan.

  
“Eiji” He sighed looking away from his eyes. “I don’t know if I can go with you.

  
“Ash, please! I know I’m being selfish but I really want you to come! It’s safe there! I'm begging you.”

  
“Eiji your life is a lot different from mine-“

  
“But it’s not too late to change Ash! Everyone going against you is gone now! You can come to Japan please Ash.” Ash looked into his eyes, watery but hopeful.

  
“Eiji!” Sunichi Max, and Sing- Sing being in lead and Sunichi being far behind- were running towards them.

"You really won't?" Eiji asked, looking hurt.

  
The group caught up panting. Max looked as if he had just hurriedly put a coat on. 

  
“Eiji what are you doing here? We turned around and you were gone! Thought someone got you again! God n’ you missed your flight kid!” Max growled through breaths. “And you, Ash! Where were you?"

  
Ash looked from Eiji to Max then started laughing.

  
“Eh?”

  
“Man Eiji, you feel like you need to protect _me_? Everyone’s running around looking for you all thinking you’ve gotten kidnapped for the fourth time this week.”

  
The two boys stared at each other scowling until Eiji broke of smiling softly.

  
“You’re right Ash, but I am serious. You do mean a lot to me.”

  
Ash groaned he pushed the wheelchairs brake down and stepped back. The sun was starting to set, casting a long magenta shadow across the sky. The surrounding building's windows were shining brightly in the last of the light. 

What _would _he do if Eiji left without him? Without him, he was really alone. Shorter was gone, Skipper was gone, heck even Arthur and Dino were gone.

He had no purpose left. At least not here.

But if he went with Eiji he could get him into trouble. 

Ash looked at Eiji, his large eyes looked sad and for that moment he felt how much the boy cared for him. No, how they both cared for each other.

Eiji really did want him to come.

  
“I could get you in trouble Eiji think about it for once-“

  
“Ash I don’t care! You can create a new life from this one, we’ll both stop being in trouble there, please.”

The wind blew a cascade of leaves down, the leaf in Eiji's hair was blown out into the sky.

“There's no changing your mind huh?” He scratched the back of his head. “I guess I could come to see it.”

  
Eiji smiled brightly and pushed himself out of his wheelchair to hug Ash, Ash ran to catch him. 

  
“What are you doing you want to break your legs?”

  
“I’m just so happy so please don’t change your mind.” 

Ash snorted but returned the hug.  
  
“Hey guys.” Sunichi, who had finally caught up, coughed. 

“Uh, this is great and all but you’ve missed your flight.”

  
“Ah, ya...” 

Eiji mumbled as Ash returned him to his wheelchair.

  
“Did you just realize this Eiji.”

  
“Well if Ash-chan is coming it’ll be fine.”  
Eiji smiled, and Ash returned the smile.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“That’s great but that flight cost us like 1000 dollars not including the ticket you bought Ash’s”

  
“Ah.”  
  



End file.
